Duty Calls
by nightwarp
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome's relationship reaches a new level. But what happens when InuYasha falls victim to old promises?
1. Remembering

**Duty Calls   
****Chapter One   
Remembering**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fic. 

' _Thinking '   
_" Talking "   
« Flashback »   
&&& Scene Change &&&

* * *

Smiling as she lay in her bed roll with Shippo snuggled next her, Kagome thought over everything that has happened since the Shikon no Tama was completed. She smiled.

'_I can't believe it's complete!' _Kagome sighed, '_two years spent gathering the Shikon no Kakera, and now everything is done.' _She shuddered at the thought of the final battle against Naraku.

**« Flashback »**

Kagome had her hand covering her face, as they walked into the shoki. InuYasha growled, low and menacing, he stood poised, waiting for an attack.

They took in the landscape wearily, cautious of any threat. Sesshomaru, being one of them, looked calm even in the current situation.   
Miroku had his hand over his prayer beads, ready to remove them. Kirara was in her larger demon form and Sango was in her battle attire, one hand on Hiraikotsu.

InuYasha's ears twitched, hearing something moving at a fast pace. He turned in time, to see a tentacle coming towards him. He quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga and cut through the tentacle.

The shoki started to slowly disperse, and out stepped Naraku. Two of Naraku's creations made quick work of attacking Sango.

Kagome stood there, watching as her friends fought, feeling useless at the moment.

Sango was quick in defeating the first of Naraku's creations, the other-- still alive and mostly unharmed. While her and Miroku fought with the second, a swarm of saimyosho flew down upon the group. Miroku threw off his prayer beads and used his Kazaana to suck in not only all the wasps, but remaining creation.   
The poison started to seep into Miroku's system, effecting him greatly. He collapsed to his knees, holding his arm. Sango, who was breathing heavily, rushed towards him, but halted as Miroku told her to stop.

'Do not worry, lady Sango' he had said, as calm as can be.

She looked hesitant, but nodded in understanding and turned towards the rest of the group.

Mean while, InuYasha was busy fighting off Naraku, who aimed attacks at him and Kagome. Just as a tentacle was about to impale Kagome, InuYasha threw her to the side, dropping Tetsusaiga. The tentacle pierced through his stomach. He coughed up a small amount of blood and snarled at Naraku.   
Kagome got out her arrows as Sesshomaru cut through the tentacle and kicked Tetsusaiga towards InuYasha.

Kagura stood of to the side, watching them fight, an arm wrapped around Kanna, keeping her from interfering. Opening her fan, she aimed the winds towards Naraku.

Naraku turned, feeling the strong winds, he looked to the area Kagura was in, easily sensing her aura. A tentacle shot out, picking up and throwing, both Kagura and Kanna, violently to the side, successfully knocking them unconcious.

As Naraku was turned, Kagome placed an arrow to the bow. She tightened the string, pulling back, she aimed for the center of Naraku's chest. InuYasha and Sesshomaru attacked, at the same time Kagome released her arrow.

'Bakuryuuha!' was the only thing heard before a loud yell was heard, from the spot Naraku was in. A bright light could be seen, the energy looking as if it was tearing Naraku apart.

Sango ran towards the fight, grabbing Hiraikotsu off her back. Kagome grabbed another arrow, bringing it to her bow and pulling back the string.

'Hiraikotsu!' Sango yelled as she threw Hiraikotsu towards Naraku. Kagome released the arrow, and again, InuYasha attacked.

There was an eruption of light, so bright that the group had to turn their eyes. Once the light diminished, they turned to see nothing left of Naraku and many jewel shards and a red ball--Kagura's heart, littering the ground.

Kagome gathered the shards quickly, then, much to the protest of InuYasha, tended to his wounds.   
Sesshomaru moved towards Kagura and Kanna, trying in vain to wake them. Sango ran immediately to Miroku. Kirara had stayed with him, keeping watch over him.

In the end, Sesshomaru had took Kagura and Kanna, picking up Kagura's heart. Miroku and Sango had rode back on Kirara and Kagome was riding on InuYasha's back.

**« End Flashback »**

Kagome smiled. Kagome had protested to riding on InuYasha's back, due to his wounds, but he insisted that she get on, seeing as how they had been traveling all that morning and she was exhausted. She had fell asleep on his back, and she could have sworn she had never had a better nap. He had woke her once they got to Kaede's village, and he had insisted that she get checked over by Kaede.   
Kagome lay her head down, looking towards the stars. She soon fell asleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Shikon no Tama**: Jewel of Four Souls   
**Shikon no Kakera:** Jewel Shards   
**Shoki**: Miasma   
**Hiraikotsu:** Come Flying Bone (Sango's boomerang)   
**Saimyosho:** Venom Wasps   
**Kazaana:** Wind Tunnel   
**Bakuryuuha:** Backlash Wave (Literal translation is Explosive Style Tear)

* * *

**A/N:** Truthfully? I thought that sucked. : I don't like the way I wrote the final battle. But it's 12:00 at night and I wanted it to be quick. 


	2. Reflection

**Duty Calls   
****Chapter Two   
****Reflection**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own Inu. 

' _thinking '   
_"speaking "   
« Flashback »   
&&& Scene Change &&&

* * *

Rays of light scattered over the ground, peeking through the trees as the sun rose up from the horizon. The early morning light cast a glow upon the area. A pair of amber eyes scanned over the clearing, stopping to rest on a sleeping girl.   
A small smile tugged at the corners of InuYasha's lips. As fast as the smile came, it was gone.

He sighed , '_She'll have to go back to her own time soon. The jewel is completed. There won't be any reason for her to want to stay here anymore.' _He glanced at the sleeping kit, snuggled next to her.

'_Even if she were to stay, it would be only to take care of the runt. Even if I wished it for other reasons... ' _

'Wait, what? Where did that come from?! Damn it, InuYasha, you're getting too soft!'

'_You know you want her to stay. You could always just ask...' _

'What? No. She wouldn't want to stay here... with me.... Would she?'

A sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He frowned,_'What about Kikyo? I completely forgot about her.'_

'_What about Kikyo? You know you want to be with Kagome.'   
_

'_What?! Even if I wanted to be with Kagome... I owe Kikyo!'_

_'You owed it to her to avenge her death, you don't owe her your life. A life you want to spend with Kagome...'_

_'Shut up. It doesn't matter... Kagome wouldn't want to spend her life with me.'_

_'But you know-'_

_'Shut up!'_

He growled. _'This is fucking dumb. I'm fucking talking to myself. I've gone crazier then the old man Kagome lives with!'_

A movement below the tree he was perched in caught his attention. Gazing down to the ground, he noticed that the group he'd come to know as friends, were awakening.   
Kagome sat up, careful not to wake Shippo. She stretched and smiled up at InuYasha.   
He smirked, '_Atleast she thinks I'm better company than that old fart'_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, so that was pretty short. This chapter was sort of.. pointless. I gave Kagome's POV last chapter.. so I just thought I'd have a chapter to do with InuYasha. I guess this was just sort of a transition chapter, to get the story going a bit. 


	3. Burden?

**Duty Calls   
****Chapter Three   
****Burden?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh, yesss, I own Inu! All the fan girls may hate me now! Muahahahahaha!!! not

' _thinking_ '   
"talking "   
« Flashback »   
&& Scene Change &&

* * *

Kagome sighed. A text book lay open in her lap, her back rested against Goshinboku. Sango was helping Kaede with remedies and Miroku was in the village, offering his "services". Shippo was running around the clearing, playing with Kirara.   
InuYasha... InuYasha was who knows where, doing who knows what.

'_I wonder if he's gone see Kikyo _', She frowned. Kikyo had been oddly absent since Naraku's defeat. She hadn't even been there during the final battle. The Shikon no Tama was complete, and no one had any real idea on how to purify it.

'_I definitely don't miss her, but now might be a good time for her to show up _', She closed her text book, putting it in her bag, '_You better watch what you wish for, Kagome._ '

The sound of rustling clothing made her look up in time to see a flash of red and white. A few seconds later, InuYasha was sitting beside her.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, looking over to him.

He looked at as if she should know the answer, "Nowhere, wench."

Her brow furrowed, "But you weren't here."

"Say's who? Do you really think I'd leave a pathetic human, like you, unprotected? Feh!"

"Pathetic human, hm?"

"Yes, a pathetic human. Would you rather I used 'weak bitch', because that would work too. Either way, it's obvious you can't take care of yourself so _I have_ to do it!"

"Weak bit-!Ohhh! Could a pathetic, weak, human bitch do this? OSUWARI!" She smiled triumphantly as he fell face forward. Grabbing her bag she stalked towards the hut. Shippo and Kirara glanced up from their game, and with curious looks, followed after her.

"Nngggh...", Lifting himself off of the ground, InuYasha looked around, face covered in dirt and a few twigs and leaves in his hair. Sitting on his haunches, he frowned, "Damn wench. If you lie, she pries the truth out of you, if you tell the truth, she sits you. Talk about a lose, lose situation."

Standing up, he turned and ran after them. Within a few moments, he could see the back of Kagome, Shippo and Kirara walking at a languid pace, and Kagome looked tense.

He closed in on them, and scooped Kagome up. "Kirara, take Shippo back to the hut", He shouted over his shoulder, taking off in the opposite direction. Bounding threw trees, he reached his destination within moments.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Five minutes later, they sat peacefully in the upper most branches of Goshinboku. Kagome had struggled in vain to free herself from InuYasha's grasp.

InuYasha was sitting with his back against the trunk, his left leg hanging off the branch they were seated on, and his right leg stretched out straight. Kagome sat in his lap, facing the clearing, legs hanging off the side. He moved a little, getting comfortable and she clutched his haori to keep from falling.

"What the hell did you sit me for, wench?"

"You called me a weak bitch!"

"No, I called you a pathetic human. I just said weak bitch could work too!"

"That's the same thing!"

"No it isn't! If I had wanted to call you a weak bitch I would have outright said it, instead of making nice talk with 'pathetic human'. "

"You call that nice talk? I'm not as weak as you think, you know! Just because you're a hanyo doesn't mean everyone else is weak! You're so arrogant! Besides, if I'm such a burden why don't you just use Kikyo as a shard detector?!"

A look of shock briefly crossed his features, and Kagome felt mildly guilty at her outburst. Everything came out harsher than she would have liked.

"I don't think your weak", He muttered, barely audible. He continued on, hardly an octave louder, "and I don't think you're a burden". When she looked up at him, his gaze was soft and she smiled. He held her gaze for a moment, returning her smile with a small grin, of his own, then he quickly glanced away, with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Kagome laid her head against his chest, a smile playing across her lips as she closed her eyes. InuYasha's arms came around her as she slipped off into a light sleep.

* * *

**Osuwari:** Sit   
**Goshinboku: **Sacred Tree   
**Shikon no Tama:** Jewel of Four Souls

* * *

**A/N: **And so end's another chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been quite sick. So, I'm not even totally sure where this story is headed. I know what I want to happen, and how I want it to happen, but I'm not too sure of the ending. The second genre to this story **is **angst, so I'm deciding if I should stick with my original idea (a angsty, dramatic ending) or go with a "happily ever after". I, personally, usually prefer the happily ever after route, but in this case I'm leaning more towards the angst. I may just write an angsty ending, then write an alternative. What do you think?

* * *

**Zero: **Hey that was really good. And what is the old promise? Anyway update soon! 

**Night:** Thank-you. As for the promise, uhm, well, I don't   
Want to say to much. If it isn't already a bit   
Obvious then it'll become more obvious.

**Minerva519:** It didn't suck, but it's kinda generic (not supposed to be an insult). It's a prologue. I can't wait to see where you take it when you get the plot going.

**Night: **I actually agree, the way I wrote the final battle was   
actually very generic. I very much disliked the way I wrote it,   
but I wanted it to be simple and quick seeing as how   
this fic is not action-based.


	4. Feelings

**Duty Calls   
Chapter Four   
Feelings**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **My name isn't Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Shogakukan Yomiuri TV Sunrise or Viz. Obviously I don't own Inu. 

' _thinking_ '   
"talking "   
« Flashback »   
&& Scene Change &&

* * *

Groaning, Kagome slowly awoke from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she blinked, all she saw was red. She snuggled closer, into the warm body holding her as InuYasha's arms tightened around her.

'_mm.. warm_.'

A light and happy, almost giddy feeling filled her. InuYasha's embrace was always so warm and comfortable, and it gave her the feeling of security, of eternal safety. Lifting her head, Kagome gazed at InuYasha. His eyes were closed, and his head was rested against the rough bark of the tree. His breathing was deep and even. He was, by all appearances, asleep.

She smiled. Conscious InuYasha and unconscious InuYasha were very different. Either way, to her, he seemed resplendent. His conscious self was gruff and masculine, radiating energy and power, godly like. His subconscious self was sweet and calm, seemingly vulnerable. He had a boyish naivety to him, as if nothing could harm him. His visage was tranquil, his body relaxed as opposed to the tensed and alertness of his awakened self. Sleep seemed to be the only time he experienced serenity.

Kagome rested her cheek against his chest, head turned upward, still gazing at InuYasha. She wanted to be able to bring serenity to his life, to bring that happiness, that engulfed him while he was sleeping, to him while he was awake.

To help put at ease the turmoil that was inside him. No matter the path he chose to take, whether he stay with her, go with Kikyo or anywhere else, she only wished he would be happy. Hanyous and youkai were greatly feared and considered beasts.. monsters. A lot of them were not, especially not InuYasha. He deserved more respect then most people, yet he never demanded it nor expected it. He acts rude and arrogant, but as they say, actions speak louder than words and InuYasha's actions spoke volumes. He deserved to be Happy.

She wanted to be able to truly make him _feel_, consciously, the quietude that came to him in slumber. To show him that he _was_ loved and wanted.

If he would let her, maybe she could.

**&&&&&&&&**

He kept his eyes closed, and he steadied his breathing. He could tell that Kagome was awake, and he could tell she was looking at him. He had been awake for awhile, thinking over the past two years, and all that's happened between him and Kagome.

When she awoke, he had planned to go back to Kaede's, but as she gazed at him, he could tell she was relaxed. Strangely, her stare did not make him feel uncomfortable. Most times, he felt like she was inspecting him, and her scrutiny made him nervous, as if she'd find something. A flaw, a reason to reject him.

Rejection. He could cut down thousands of youkai with one swing of Tetsusaiga, he could take down many of them, with just his claws. He could do all of it, without fear. But the one thing he feared, would ultimately be his end. If Kagome were to reject him, to push him away, it would, no doubt, destroy him. Kagome, was his life. She had such faith in him, she made him feel like he could do anything, and for her, he would. Her name truly suited her for she brought a light to his life, she gave him a reason to live.

So many times had he been rejected, a castaway. Outcast by everyone, he was a pariah, living alone, depending solely on himself, trusting in no one. Forsaken was the life he thought he'd always live, but Kagome changed everything. She showed him compassion. She treated him as a friend, as an equal, completely accepting him for what he was, even though she shouldn't have. Her faith and forgiveness was never ending, no matter how badly he treated her. She was an ethereal being, beautiful and majestic, truly a masterpiece of the Kami.

She taught him how to trust again, how to love again. Even though she deserved better, he planned on staying by her for as long as she'd allow him to, and even after she rejects him, which he prayed to the Kami would never happen, he'd protect her always.

* * *

**Youkai:** Demon   
**Kami: **God   
**Hanyou: **Half-demon

* * *

**A/N: **Seemed fluffy. Meh. 

"Her name truly suited her for she brought a light to his life, she gave him a reason to live."

If anyone was wondering, I'm pretty sure Kagome's name means something like "bringer of light".


	5. Fireworks

**Duty Calls  
****Chapter Five  
****Fireworks**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **You've read these things a million times now, you should know what they say. But for the ones slow on the uptake(like me :D), I don't own InuYasha. 

'_thinking_'  
"speaking"  
« Flashback »  
&& Scene Change &&

* * *

Kagome sighed. She was sitting outside of the Kaede's hut, staring up at the star strewn sky. Kagome was the only one up, everyone else resting peacefully inside.

It'd been almost a week since the "moment" in the Goshinboku. She sighed yet again. It seemed as if she sighed every few minutes nowadays, she must have set some sort of record by now.

In the past week, InuYasha had been more closed off towards her. He wasn't completely rude with her, but he seemed a little more gruff than usually. She could sense turmoil coming from him, and it caused conflicting emotions with in her as well. She wanted to be, and _should_ be, angry with him. She slightly was, but at the same time, she understood, somewhat, his feelings. She had never expected them to become even _slightly _closer than just friends, nor had she ever expected him to forget Kikyo, she still didn't expect that of him.

Kikyo was his first love. It's hard to let go of any love, especially your first. Kikyo would always have a hold over InuYasha that no one else had, and that made Kagome slightly envious. Even if InuYasha cared about her, in that way, his heart would remain Kikyo's. And she would never make him chose between a friendship or his love. But she couldn't help but feel forlorn. He would go with her, to hell. He cared too much about her not to. She wanted to stop him, to give him reason to stay. But truthfully, there was none, except her own selfish desires, but she hardly counted that as reason. His happiness was more important.

She couldn't suppress the wetness that came to her eyes. Sadness was a difficult emotion to deal with, it crept up on you, at any given time. Without warning it tormented you, endlessly. Right now, it was starting it's torture, slowly and painfully. She could feel the contraction of her heart, the same feeling she got everytime he ran to Kikyo. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like when he left for good.

She was brought out of her musings by a gruff and slightly irritated voice behind her.

"Wench, the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Star gazing. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, coming out here by yourself?"

And there it was again, a sigh. An annoyed sigh. "InuYasha, I'm not even 5 feet from the hut. Can you honestly tell me that someone would have been able to attack me without you hearing or smelling it?"

"Keh!"

She grinned. She won the argument. InuYasha lost. And that was saying something. InuYasha… losing? He never lost. When and if he did, he always fought it, or sought revenge. Or, in these cases, denied it.

InuYasha sat down beside her. Their bodies barely touching. Kagome was amazed, she was sure this was the closest he had been since last week. She smiled. Hopefully he was returning to his old self. She looked over to him and couldn't stop from staring.

His face was turned upwards, the moonlight illuminating his features, reflecting in the depths of his eyes. His body was relaxed, as opposed to his normal tensed state. His hair had a shine to it, seeming even more silver in the moonlight. Her gazed dropped to his lips. His mouth was relaxed, jaw slacked, instead of in a snarl, scowl or pout.

Kagome wondered, as she often did, what it would be like to kiss him. Sure, she had kissed him once before, but she doubted that counted as an actual kiss. She remembered her mother saying that, when with the right person, kissing was like fireworks. Beautiful, enjoyable, heated, thrilling.

She brought her eyes back up to his, and noticed, with a blush, he was staring at her. He had an odd gleam to his eyes, an unreadable emotion showing freely in his gaze. She kept eye contact with him, trying to read the emotion. It was someplace around love and longing. She could only say it was…care. She doubted it was love shown there.

That's when she noticed something else, somehow, they had become closer. They were now side by side, directly touching instead of a soft brush, a whisper of a touch. It sent electricity coursing through her body, igniting something in her. Their gazes were still locked, as they both leaned forward, mere inches away. The distance between them closed, as their lips brushed, shy and gentle.

It became more intense, when he added pressure, pressing his lips against hers and she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Lights when on behind their eyes, bright and lively. A rush of emotion coursed through them, the same electricity as before, only stronger causing a thrill of excitement, adrenalin.

Fireworks.

* * *

**Goshinboku: **Sacred Tree

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter. I was so brain dead when trying to write this chapter, but I eventually came up with this. If you already haven't, please check out my other story Kansou. Thank-you.

**Naishin no Miko: **Not a bad story, but it could use a little longer chapters. As for Kagome--her name is written in hiragana in the manga, and the characters translate into "basket weaver." I would know since I named my own daughter, Kagome (after this Kagome, of course, and my love for everything Japanese). There is a way to spell her name in kanji that means "divine protection," and if anything, Inuyasha might think her name is spelled with the kanji (as that was used mostly in his time to spell names, such as his own), so he might agree with the whole "divine protection" meaning.

**Night:** Thank you so much for telling me the translation! FINALLY someone knows what it is! Since Japanese cannot be directly translated into English, and of course the difference in kanji, I've heard many many many different meanings for her name. They were all in the general area of "bringer of light" and some other ones that come close.


	6. Avoidance

**Duty Calls  
Chapter Six  
Avoidance**

* * *

Kagome sank down into the warm water, settling herself against a rock. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she relaxed her body. Across from her, Sango was doing the same.  
Kagome leaned her head back, closing her eyes, taking in the serenity of the moment. It was so peaceful. After a long day, Sango had suggested that her and Kagome sneak off to a hot spring, near by. 

The hot spring was in the middle of a clearing, thick trees surrounding it. The water was a clear blue, the full moon reflecting off of it. It was relatively warm out, as it was spring. The only sounds were crickets, a rare owl and the cool breeze whispering through the trees.

It was such a nice change from fighting.

They had spent the day fighting off small youkai, who thought they could take the jewel from the "lowly hanyou", Kagome snorted at that. InuYasha easily took care of them with one sweep of Tetsusaiga. Kagome smiled.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now_'

She frowned at that thought. It shouldn't matter. He didn't care what she did. Ever since the kiss three days ago, he'd been avoiding her. It was frustrating, really. He took extreme measures. He'd always make sure to walk atleast 20 feet in front of her, and if she entered Kaede's hut, he'd take off to Goshinboku. She had once followed him, but he had just jumped to the highest branch and ignored her. He didn't even put up a fight when she had told him she was going back to her time for the night, two days ago.

'_Baka. I can't believe him._'

Last night they all had decide to make a fire, near Goshinboku, and stare at the stars. It had been such a beautiful night. Kagome had thought that InuYasha would have lightened up by then, and she had hoped he'd sit with her. No such luck. It was ridiculous. Her bag had been on Shippo's right, and she had sat on Shippo's left and they were sitting a few feet from Goshinboku. When InuYasha had come down, for food ramen, of course, he went all the way around the fire, instead of passing by her to get to the bag.

'_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. He makes me so mad!_'

Kagome sighed. She wasn't even really mad at him. She held a hint of resentment towards him, and she hated the situation, but she was more saddened than angry. She couldn't completely be angry with him. She hadn't been expecting anything from him. He was in love with Kikyo, she knew that. Yet she couldn't help be hurt.

'_That kiss was wonderful. Does he consider it… a mistake? Does he regret it?_'

It was so frustrating. She wished he'd just stop avoiding her. Even if he regretted the kiss, she just wanted things back to normal. To be able to sit with him, and talk to him. She missed it. She missed his company.

"Kagome-chan, is there a reason why you look so sad?"

Kagome's head snapped up and looked towards Sango.

"What do you mean Sango-chan?" Kagome tried to manage a bright smile. She was never good at lying. She just hoped Sango would fall for it.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, I've noticed that InuYasha has been acting weird lately. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding you. Did something happen?"

A blush stole across Kagome's cheeks. "What? Of course not! What would have happened? Well that doesn't matter, because nothing happened. I mean, if something happened, I would have said something, don't you think? And InuYasha isn't avoiding me. He only avoids me when something happens. Which is to say, nothing happened. InuYasha's just..um…mad. Yeah, mad."

"Er..Kagome, your rambling."

"No I wasn't…I was just…explaining things.." Kagome muttered, as her blush heightened.

"Kagome, you can tell me things, you know that right?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes on a tree behind Sango.

"Of course, Sango! But there's nothing to tell, I swear."

When she chanced a glance at Sango, she could she was skeptical, but she let it rest. Kagome thanked the kami.

**&&&&&&&&&  
**

InuYasha sighed. He was perched on top of Kaede's hut, thankful that Kagome was asleep. It was hard avoiding her. Her scent was so welcoming, and her eyes were warm. It was hard to keep his distance, but he had to. He didn't want to, but he had to.

What happened the other day, couldn't repeat itself. Even if he wanted it to. He was already quite….attached to her. But starting an actual relationship with her would only make it harder, on both of them, when he left. Wouldn't it?

That kiss. It had been amazing. Sure, he'd been kissed before. He'd kissed Kikyo, but it wasn't the same. The time when he kissed Kikyo, it had been cold, and emotionless. But Kagome… her lips were warm and felt like satin. Her scent was stronger than too. It was more prevalent when he was that close. A billion of stars had appeared in front of his eyes, as he kissed her, surrounded in her scent, swimming in it. The warmth from her lips had spread to his, and throughout his body.

He gave a pained groan. He avoided her physically, but it seemed he couldn't do it mentally. His thoughts kept coming back to her. This was going to be harder than he initially thought.

**&&&&&&**

InuYasha growled, as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. This lousy youkai wanted the jewel? He scoffed. He could try, but he wasn't going to get it.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Bellowed the…well, it was hard to tell exactly what is was. It had a green pigment to it's skin, resembling a frog. Yet it's ears, eyes and nose resembled that of a wolf. It was hard to determine why type of youkai it was. It was, by far, the strangest any of them had ever seen.

"Over my dead fucking body," InuYasha growled out.

He'd been in Goshinboku, avoiding Kagome, when this youkai appeared. Apparently, he had heard that the Shikon no Tama was protected by a inu hanyou and his pack, so he had sought InuYasha out.

'_He's an idiot for thinking he can his grimy hands on it_'

That's when a familiar scent hit his nose, and he swore under his breath. Kagome had come into the clearing, and was standing not too far from his left.

He hadn't been the only one to notice her. The unknown youkai had turned his head, and was now staring at Kagome.

"You have the Shikon no Tama, give it to me."

When InuYasha looked to his left, he saw that Kagome was staring at the youkai strangely. Despite the bewilderment, caused by the appearance of this youkai, in her eyes, he could smell nervousness in her scent. He turned back to the youkai, it was still staring at Kagome.

InuYasha smirked. He raised Tetsusaiga and charged towards the youkai, shouting

"Never take your eyes off of your enemy!"

InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga into the youkai. He smiled victoriously as he lowered his sword. That's when he noticed there was no remains.

'_What the fuck!_'

He turned quickly, in time to see the youkai raise his hand and caress Kagome's cheek. Fear was evident in her scent.

InuYasha snarled, "Get your dirty hands **off of her**!".

He ran towards them, but the strange youkai was too fast. The youkai had already scooped up Kagome, and was running into the woods when InuYasha got to their previous spot.

Still snarling, he ran after them.

"Sankon Tessou!"

He shouted as he tore into the youkai's back, with his claws. The youkai let out a small scream of pain, and dropped Kagome to the ground. InuYasha, moving fast, ran to Kagome and scooped her up. He ran a few feet, before putting her down and standing in front of her. Taking Tetsusaiga, he lifted it and waited until the youkai stood.

The strange youkai was snickering, as it stood. "The girl means more to you, than you like to admit"

InuYasha snorted, "She just takes care of the jewel."

"Then you won't mind if I take her…"

The youkai ran forward, coming towards them with the intention of grabbing Kagome. But he didn't even make it 5 feet.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

A moment later, there was nothing left of the youkai.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned around. Kagome looked up at him, hurt clearly displayed in her eyes.

"Kagome…"

* * *

**Shikon no Tama:** Jewel of Four Souls  
**Youkai:** Demon  
**Hanyou:** Half-demon.  
**Baka:** Idiot/Dummy  
**Goshinboku:** Sacred Tree  
**Sankon Tessou:** Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (Literal translation is Soul-Shattering Iron Claws)  
**Kaze no Kizu: **Wind Scar (Literal translation is Wound of the Wind)

* * *

**A/N: **Back! Finally! Sorry it took so long. I had taken a break in January, because of  
exams. But then a bunch of other things got in the way. I started a new semester. I had projects, other school work, and personal stuff to deal with. But I'm writing again. I have the rest of this fic planned out (It was originally a "wing-it fic") so it should pretty much be a smooth ride from here. I should have another chapter out within a few days, as I'm on March Break now. Also, there's about 4-5 more chapters left of this story.

_Review please!_


	7. Kisses

**Duty Calls  
****Chapter Seven  
****Kisses

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed, I still don't own Inu. 

'_thinking'  
_"speaking"  
« Flashback »  
&& Scene Change &&

_

* * *

_"Kagome..." 

Kagome stood still, staring at him for a split second, before turning and running. She ran aimlessly, not knowing where to go, just knowing she need time away. She slowed to a walk, after...

Well, she didn't even know how long she was going for. She just ran. She stopped a few minutes later, sitting down upon a tree stump. Kagome sighed, as she thought over what just happened. She wasn't even sure what she felt or thought. A twinge of hurt was buried among confusion, uncertainty, and fear.

'_Why would InuYasha kiss me, yet still act as if it was nothing?'_

'_Does he regret it? Was it a mistake?'_

The doubts and confusion clouded her mind and her vision, and she let out a small yelp as a hand clasped her own. Kagome looked down to the hand that was squeezing her own, looking up into the eyes of Kouga.

"Kouga?"

"Kagome... "

He was gazing at her, adoration shining in his eyes. His smile was as gentle as his grip on her hand. Kouga had always seemed kind to her, but never this gentle. It was a new side to Kouga, yet she didn't know how to react to it. It was nice, yet also unnerving.

'_If only InuYasha was this gentle..'_

'_But is that really what I want, for InuYasha to treat me like a porcelain doll? As if I'd break with the softest of grips.'_

Kouga let out a small growl, meant to gain her attention. As she was pulled from her thoughts, she looked back at Kouga, to see a wolfish grin form. Only now did she notice how close he was. She put her hands up to his chest, ready to push him away. This only seemed to encourage him, as he leaned ever closer. Kagome gasped as Kouga brushed his lips over hers, while she pushed against his chest. His kiss grew stronger, his lips pressing firmer against hers.

**&&&&&&**

InuYasha stood as still as Kagome had, watching as she ran off. He'd seen the confusion and doubt in her eyes, also seeing the hurt she tried to hide. He sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do this time. It seemed that every time something even remotely seemed to be going his way, he found means to muck it up.

'_Should I go after her?'_

The decision was made for him as his sensitive ears picked up a feminine yelp, in the direct Kagome had gone.

He took off, running as fast as he was capable of, pushing his demon abilities to their limits. He wanted to get there as fast as possible, but as he neared the area, that changed quickly. He stopped just before the tree stump, wanting to run in the opposite direction as fast as he came. As much as he wished he could turn around, he legs seemed to be disconnected from his brain.

Kagome sat there, her hands place firmly on Kouga's chest, as he kissed her. She didn't seem to be pushing him away, no protests coming forth. InuYasha clearly saw the gentle kiss become more and more aggressive, and an anger built inside of him.

Growling loudly as he unsheathed Tetsusaia, he was blinded by anger, and so he didn't take notice of Kagome's hands pushing at Kouga.

Kouga slowly pulled back, hearing the animalistic growl from somewhere close by. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, scampering away from Kouga. She turned to see InuYasha, snarling in a defensive stance, Tetsusaiga slowly being drawn.

Kouga wasted no time in standing up, preparing for the fight to come. He growled aggressively, his stance clearly stating he was accepting InuYasha's unspoken challenge. InuYasha rushed forward, as Kouga did the same.

Kouga leaped and tried to strike at InuYasha, who blocked with Tetsusaiga. Kouga back pedaled as his hands were seared from the power radiating off of the sword. InuYasha took this opportunity to swipe at Kouga, the blade grazing Kouga's stomach as he leaped back again.

InuYasha was about to make a jab at Kouga, when Kagome jumped between them. Catching himself, he pulled back just before the blade would have made contact with her. He growling ceased for a moment, his concern overpowering his anger. As soon as he saw that she was clearly unharmed, his growling started up again.

"Kagome, get out of the way," InuYasha ground out, his anger returning.

"Yeah, Kagome. Let me finish off dog breathe and we can leave," Kouga piped up from behind Kagome.

"She won't be going any-fucking-where with you, wolf!"

"Stop it! I won't be going anywhere with anyone!" Kagome shouted, breaking into their fight for the second time.

"But–"

"No, Kouga. I'm sorry but–," Kagome was interrupted by InuYasha's triumphant shout. She shot a glare his way.

"Kouga, I'm sorry but I can't and won't go with you," She continued after InuYasha had quieted.

Kouga began growling, "We just kissed! It's obvious you felt something too, or you would have stopped me!"

InuYasha looked to Kagome for an answer, knowing the wolf made a valid point. Despite being hurt by what he was, he still had a slight hope.

Kagome sighed, "Kouga, _you_ kissed _me_. I _tried _stopping you."

"But you're my woman!" Kouga shouted, trying to keep up his side of the argument, and failing.

"Kouga, I think of you as a _friend_, nothing more."

InuYasha was looking quite smug when Kouga turned to him, and snarled,

"This isn't over." before he ran off.

**&&&&&**

Kagome turned to InuYasha, afraid of what he might say. She may have been mad for what he said, but what he saw wasn't much better.

"InuYasha–,"

She was interrupted yet again by him, since he decided to march up to Kagome and pull her to him. His arms snaked around her waist, pressing her tightly against him. Before she could get a word in, he leaned down and seized her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I hate school. So much going on, yet so little at the same time. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's how it is. I swear I'm going to make an effort to update more often 3 

_Thank you for the reviews, and please review more!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE** (even though they suck)

It's been an awful long time since I've updated, but looking back on this story I hate how I wrote it. I still want to write the story though, so I'm doing a complete revision of it. My writing on this just wasn't up to par.

I also will change my penname in the future.


End file.
